Mending of a Broken Heart
by Gofofgaming
Summary: What seems like just another mission turns out to be the most devastating of events. Join teams JNPR and RWBY as they venture forth into the woods of Mystral.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune sat at the cafeteria table across from team RWBY, beside his own team mates, with Pyrrha and Lie Ren to his left and right respectively. He was picking at his food nervously, having not eaten a bite.

"Jaune?"A calm but stern voice called his name.

"Oh, Pyrrha?" Jaune timidly replied.

"Are you feeling okay?"Asked a concerned Pyrrha.

"We went over this already, Pyrrha." Assured Jaune. "I'm really fine-

"Sorry to cut you off, Jaune," Ruby interjected. "But last time 'we went over this', you were Cardin's lackey. And that's not what I'd call fine."

Jaune sighed. "I'm just pretty stressed out over our mission tomorrow." Jaune confessed. "Apparently we're up against the toughest Grimm we will ever fight."

* * *

*RING RING

"ATTENTION TEAM RWBY AND TEAM JNPR, PLEASE MEET AT OZPIN'S QUARTERS"

*Beep.

"That's us!" Ruby immediately yells, directing her eyesight to her team.

"And us." Jaune replied in a semi-annoyed tone.

"What do you think they need us for?" Ren inquired.

"It could be that party Yang thought was a good idea to pull off." Pestered Weiss.

"Even if that was true," Yang said while nudging Weiss in return "It would only be me, the rest of team RWBY, Pyrrha and Nora.

"It may just be another task." Muttered Blake, minimally adding to the discussion.

* * *

"Ah, glad you could make it upon short notice." Greeted Ozpin as he notices the teams walk in through the door.

"Talk about short notice. You didn't even bother to repeat the announcement." Said Yang, with a slight hint of humor.

"Anyway, what could be so urgent that would lead you to overlooking something as trivial as that? Weiss added, ignoring the comical aspect provided by Yang.

"Ah, yes. You may have already figured out that this is no ordinary assignment." Ozpin confirmed their suspicions. "We're in quite a bit of a hurry. We have recently been informed of a few Grimm coming towards this academy."

"Just a few? I don't need two whole teams to pummel them into bits!" Boasted a prideful Nora sporting a gesture as though she had already won.

"Don't be too confident, we would only request the assistance of one team if it were the case in which these are ordinary Grimm. In this case, however, they're not."

"What, do they have special powers or something?" Yang attempted at a joke.

"The creatures of Grimm that you'll be facing are no other than the towering Macrosimien and the fanged Panthera Leo."

Pyrrha froze. As did Weiss with her mouth agape. These two being the only ones who know of the said creatures and the strength that they carry were the only ones who had done so.

'_Wow, these things seem intimidating.' _Jaune thought with a bead of sweat forming from his forehead._ 'From Ozpin's description of them and now this, oh…__Things __aren't __looking good.'_

* * *

"C'mon, Jaune!" Ruby said comforting the said latter. "It shouldn't be too bad! I mean you have your team and mine in addition! Working together, we took out a Deathstalker, the strongest anyone in Beacon ever faced."

"Yeah but from my understanding, these new Grimm seem even more stronger, not to mention there's two of them." Jaune said, remaining upset.

"Jaune. Are you going to be a leader, or are you going to be a baby."

Jaune looked up at the sound of the voice, only to reveal a cross-armed Weiss.

"Because you're doing a great job at one of them right now."

Jaune groaned.

"Look, I know you're nervous, we all are. But in that battle against the Grimm, you need to be a leader."Weiss lectured.

"You seem to know a whole lot about being a leader, having not being one yourself." Jaune criticized.

"What?"Came a surprised Weiss.

"You can't tell me how to do my job."

"Yeah, I can since you're not doing it at all."

"What do you know about being a leader?"

"A lot more than you."

"Are you saying that I'm failing as a leader?"

"Well maybe I am!"

*SLAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune winced at the pain that lingered on the side of his cheek as his vision cleared, revealing a red-faced Ruby, a downcast Pyrrha, a saddened Weiss, and looks of shock on neighbouring faces.

"Shut up, both of you!" shouted Ruby whos anger matched theirs combined. "We're not supposed to be fighting; we're supposed to be friends! Especially now, when we're being put in this mission together!"

A little under a minute has gone by, but no sound was made, almost eerily.

"Jaune, Weiss didn't say those words to hurt you, but to help you. Not because you needed help, but that she, we care for you, as your friends." Ruby said after having calmed down. "To be quite honest, Weiss, it could've been said with a duller edge.

"I'm sorry, Jaune, I was unaware of the harsh words I must've spouted in my anger. "Weiss said apologetically.

Jaune sighed. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have taken my frustration on you like that." Jaune apologized in return.

"Jaune," came Pyrrha's gentle voice. "Would you like a hug to maybe cheer you up?" Asked Pyrrha, arms outstretched.

Jaune flushed red. "No, really that is alrig-"

"GROUP HUG!" exclaimed Nora excitedly grabbing everyone in her arm's reach, putting Jaune and Pyrrha together in the middle. After this close proximity ended, the cafeteria reverted back to its noisy atmosphere.

* * *

"Hey, so these things are like super tough, right?" Asked Yang.

"The Grimm?" started Pyrrha. "Why yes they-"

"Cool."Yang interrupted."I say we get some training done so that we kick serious butt, or it's our serious butts that will get kicked."

"That actually isn't a bad idea, considering the lack of improvement after only fighting Beowolves." said Blake supporting Yang's idea. "This could allow us to make up for that, having one concentrated training session."

"So how will we go about doing this?" asked Ren.

"Easy! Everyone, take this sorting chart!" said Ruby, taking out a sheet of paper, which had rectangular line patterns.

"When did you have time to pull this off?" said Yang

"Just thought this would come handy at the right time is all." Ruby responded.

* * *

"Oh." muttered Ruby.

"Huh?" said Jaune, confused.

"The results are Jaune vs Pyrrha, Nora vs Ren… Me vs Weiss… …and Blake vs Yang…"said Ruby, almost disappointedly.

"Something tells me that we did not need this sorting chart." remarked Blake.

"Well, we'll each have our matches in 5 minutes." directed Ruby. "That will give us enough time to change into combat gear and head to the training facilities."

"Not everyone changes as fast as you do, Ruby." Yang teased.

"You're only saying that because you take a whole RvB season to change, and those take forever!" Ruby joked back.

"Touche."

"Anyway, be at the training facilities by 2 o clock afternoon."

* * *

Jaune's match with Pyrrha was similar to all the training sessions they had together back on the rooftop. Pyrrha stood there, waiting for Jaune to make the first move. Jaune lunged forward, quickly unsheathing his sword and bringing out his shield just as quick. He aimed a strike towards her stomach and Pyrrha brought her own shield deflecting the attack and aimed a kick at his side. Jaune sidestepped out of the way only to be pinned to the ground by Milos in its javelin form. He took Milos and hurled it aside. Having received some distance, Jaune decided to await Pyrrha's next move, in a defending position. Pyrrha started a sprint towards her partner and began to kick, only to miss him by a fraction of an inch as he barely dodged her attack. Upon Pyrrha's landing near Jaune, she retrieved Milos shifting it to its dagger form, aiming a swipe at his stomach. Jaune barely got his shield up in time to deflect it. She then kicked at his legs and pinned him down with Milos in its javelin form.

"Haha, you've improved quite a lot." Pyrrha congratulated as though Jaune was the victor. "I'm sure you'll fare well in the upcoming mission."

"Heh, thanks Pyrrha!" laughed Jaune sheepishly, as Pyrrha pulled him up.

* * *

Jaune was in a woods. _Forever Fall? Red trees, Grimm stampings, it's gotta be._ Jaune heard faint screaming in the distance. _Pyrrha!_ He ran, like he was fleeing from the deadliest of Grimm, but he feared that he may be running towards one. When he arrived at the scene of incidence, he found Pyrrha laying there, blood seeping from her stomach forming a pool of blood. _Why had it been her? WHY?_ Jaune heard heavy snarling behind him. Turning around, Jaune found himself face to face for the creature responsible for Pyrrha's life. It had the figure of a lion, but the face… _Lie Ren?_ 'Jaune' It was calling it's name. 'Jaune!' With each call getting progressively louder.

"Jaune! Wake up!"

"Huh?" muttered Jaune, he looked around to see Ren sitting on the bed next to him. There didn't seem to be anyone else but the two.

"I told the others to go on ahead, I had to make further preparations."


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune felt trickles of water down his forehead, a sure sign of relief. _Thank Monty it was just a dream._

"Bad dream?"

Jaune looked up to see Ren, loading his gunblades, with a worried look on his face.

"I understand that you're still stressed from earlier. If it helps, I recommend that you sleep for a little longer."

"No, I won't have the others waiting. Speaking of which…" said Jaune, surveying the room

"Oh, the others?"says Ren, immediately noticing. "They should be on their way towards the ship."

"When did they leave?"Jaune asked.

"Just a few minutes ago"Ren said, getting up from his bed. "We should hurry there.

Jaune hesitantly drifted from the warm sheets of his bed and followed Ren out.

* * *

"Oh, Jaune!" waved Pyrrha. "Glad to see that you're okay."

_Glad to see that you are too._

"You've been having these fits, namely about me." Pyrrha recalled. "I was getting worried, even more so than yesterday."

_So Ren isn't the only one who noticed. I wonder if Nora-_

"You were saying things like 'Pyrrha! No! Don't leave me!' It was adorable! Nora giggled.

_Guess that answers my question._

"Although that was a bit exaggerated on Nora's part," Pyrrha said, "You were muttering something of that sort."

"Hey, where are the others?" Jaune inquired, changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh, team RWBY?" responded Nora. "They went on ahead of us. Said that they'll meet us by the airships."

"Well, that's where we'll be going." insisted Jaune.

"Right on it." said members NPR, almost in unison as they paced ahead.

"Hey, Jaune!" called Ruby, waving.

"Hey," said Jaune, high fiving Ruby. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"We weren't waiting for long," assured Ruby. "We only got here like, 10 minutes ago."

"Good afternoon, courageous hunters of Beacon." came a familiar voice.

"Ah, professor Ozpin!" said Ruby. "What brings you here?"

"No need for the formalities, young Ruby. I came only to pay my word of caution." Explained Ozpin. "Although it is important to accomplish the mission, I can never reiterate enough how much more important that your safety is. As brave hunters and huntresses of beacon, it is your duty to not only come back successful but to come back with no single casualty.

"Above all else," Ozpin hesitated. "Be safe. It won't do losing our finest hunters, now would it?

Seconds after Ozpin said this, an airship drove by stopping at the docks.

"The airship here is at your departure. I shall await your hopefully triumphant return."

* * *

Jaune was starting to get uneasy. It was apparent to his red-headed partner, who was right next to him as he sighed.

"I know you're still nervous about this, Jaune." said Pyrrha, placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "But you won't have anything to worry about. As long as you're with me, you'll be alright."

"Am I just that to you?" muttered Jaune under his breath.

"Huh?" said a confused Pyrrha, momentarily taking her hand off.

"Just a damsel in distress? Waiting to be rescued?"

"No, I don't-

"I know that naturally, you are superior to me but can't you understand that I'm capable of doing this on my own?"Jaune's voice was slowly settling down.

"No."

"What?" jumped Jaune, looking up to see Weiss giving him a familiar icy glare.

"No, you can't do this by yourself. None of us can, which is why we're teams."

"You know that I didn't mean-

"Of course, Jaune." Came Pyrrha. "But in some cases Weiss is right. You are very strong as you are now, and you have more potential than most of the hunters at Beacon, but the only way we can succeed is if we work as a team."

"No one here's against you, Jaune." Ruby added. "We all want you to succeed. It all comes down to how we are going to do it."

"Jaune, you have the potential to become one of the most strong-willed leaders in this academy." said Pyrrha, returning to rubbing her leader's shoulder. "Your only downfall is that you are too sensitive. We are only trying to help and you take it as us insulting you. That you are much less than what you really are. And when I said that I'll protect you, it has nothing to do with skill level. I just want to make sure you are safe. I'll be there getting your back, and you'll get mine."

"You're right, I'm sorry." apologized Jaune. "You're all great friends, guys. Especially you two, Ruby and Pyrrha. I couldn't ask for better friends."  
_And Pyrrha,_ _I couldn't ask for a better partner._

* * *

The airship finally came to a stop, over some sort of woods.  
_Oh no, this seems too familiar. _Jaune recalled the events of the dream. _Ok, just be fine, be calm, no one's going to-_

"Jaune."

"Gaaah! What's wrong?"

"We're here."

"So apparently we're supposed to find Grimm just loitering around here?" asked Jaune, walking by Pyrrha's side.

"Yes and no. Ozpin has confirmed that this is their location, but he also told us that they would be advancing towards the academy. They should be far ahead of us now." Answered Pyrrha.

"Wait. How are we supposed to find them? Like, how do we know it isn't some other grimm?"Jaune inquired further.

"Ozpin did specify their type." Weiss replied. "We would know when we find them. These particular types usually attack in packs so it is unusual to be in a formation of such different species."

"Yeah, it's almost like this was meticulously planned by a certain someone." Added Yang.

"Well, whatever the case, our objective is clear. Find the grimm, destroy them and come back safely." Concluded Ruby.

*BOOOM

**Hey guys. Sorry it has been, like, a YEAR since the last entry. I promise to make it up to you, so Chapter 4 will be next week! At least that's what I'm hoping for. If you're a newcomer, (which is unlikely, because this is chapter 3 of a series,) I hope that you're enjoying the series so far and it's only going to get better from here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune was scared. Terrified even. When he came to, he found himself face to face with a Grimm unlike anything he had seen before. It had pointed ears and a lengthy mane. A Panthera Leo. The fear he felt was new, yet familiar. Instinctively, Jaune got on his feet and drew out his sword and shield. Facing the monster, Jaune readied a fighting stance. _Okay, I can do this. I can _*gulp _I can beat this thing. _He prepared for an attack from the Panthera Leo. Unfortunately, Jaune prepared too soon and the Grimm clawed at Jaune's exposed leg, causing him to limp forward. Jaune glanced at his scroll and at his surprise his aura was already depleted. Jaune, thankful that he wasn't unconscious for any longer, albeit suffering immense pain from the blows. _Ow, it hurts. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. _Jaune held his leg in pain when he noticed something red and sticky stainwhere he was gripping it. _Uh oh._ He fell on is back attempting to reer the monster with all the remaining strength he had but it was too strong. The Grimm continuously slashed at Jaune, piercing his armor, allowing no time for Jaune to fight back. Jaune noticed that the ear-piercing sound of claw against steel was replaced by rip sounds of soft fabric. Ripping apart his hoodie and eventually his skin.

* * *

"What was that?" Said Ruby, turning her attention to the general direction where the noise came from. "Where's Jaune?"

"Jaune!" Exclaimed a concerned Pyrrha, realising what may have happened.

"Pyrrha." Ren called. "You go find Jaune and I'll go get help. We shouldn't be too far from a village."

"Right."Pyrrha was already on her way.

"Ruby, if Pyrrha doesn't come after 10 minutes, take Weiss with you and find the both of them."

"Got it." Said RW in unison.

* * *

Pyrrha was never, in her entire life, more overcome with worry. One of her greatest fears could very well be true. She couldn't bear to even consider the possibility of her leader getting severely injured, or even killed. It sickened her. Pyrrha quickened the pace of her steps only to hear a faint scream. _Jaune._ She ran towards the source of the sound with her heart pounding like a hammer to her chest. But when she came, all her doubts, all her uncertainties, her suspicions. All of all the said things was proven true, all on the sight of her leader's limp body. Pyrrha felt like everything that she wanted, everything that she had lived for, had vanished. That everything that she could hope to achieve, to gain, all of that was just gone. All of these different, yet similar feelings came down to one thing. She loved Jaune. She loved how he would joke casually with her, how he can be so melo-dramatic, and all of the moments Jaune had shown her genuine care. Pyrrha was smiling at the thoughts, only to turn back into a frown upon realizing that she may never have the chance to re-experience these said moments. She cursed herself for not arriving sooner, to not preventing something like this from happening. There was only one thing for her to do. Placing her hand on Jaune's fully exposed chest, the stab wounds underneath her hand stopped bleeding and was beginning to crust up. Pyrrha was starting to glow black, which was slowly getting dimmer as Jaune's white aura was growing steadily brighter. Pyrrha fully understood the consequence of aura conversion and was fully willing to do so, at the chance of saving her leader's life. Overtime, the dissipating black aura became the emanating white aura. She could feel her body slowly losing strength and was beginning to get weary. Eventually, she used up all her aura and Jaune's was glowing vigorously.

* * *

Ren was walking to where he remembered a town by the name of Virtue was located. Mind adrift, Ren didn't really pay attention to much of the atmosphere around him. Except for an odd inconsistency with his footsteps. Every time he stopped, he always heard an extra footstep. Giving his theoretical pursuer the benefit of the doubt, he continued on the same pace. Ren then sprinted ahead, only to briefly stop.

"Ooomph!"

Ren, absent of surprise discovered Nora, on the ground.

"I said that I was going alone." Ren scolded.

"There's no way I'm letting you go by yourself, Renny-Pancake." Nora protested. "There could be Grimm lurking around here with no one to protect you!"

"Nora, I'm fine. It doesn't seem like the Grimm that Ozpin informed us about would reside in this area."

Almost immediately, a bush was rustling, revealing a massive ape-like creature who then blocked their way. A large Macrosimien.

"You spoke too soon, Ren. Luckily you have Nora to protect you!" Said Nora in third-person.

"This is bad. If we don't get to the village soon, Jaune will-

Ren was interrupted when the Macrosimien made a terrifying growl, charging towards them with fists dragging on the ground.

* * *

Ruby noticed a bright white light illuminating the forest as she dashed through. To her discovery, she found Pyrrha lying faint on Jaune, who seemed to also be unconscious. She was horrified when she saw the wounds Jaune had that caused this.

"Wait up Ruby! I can't keep up with your speed!" Shouted Weiss. "Not everyone is as eager and excite- Oh… Oh my…" Was all she said as she saw Ruby pelted over, crying streams. To the right was Pyrrha, who seemed to be clinging on to Jaune who had a stab wound-  
_Oh god. _

"Ruby, please calm down. I can assure you that Jaune's not dead." Said Weiss with a hint of uncertainty, yet of confidence.

"How, *sniff how can you be so sure?" Sniffed Ruby.

"Take a look at his body. Note how it is emanating with aura. Do you know what that means?"

"N', no."

"Pyrrha must've used the last of her aura to save Jaune."

"Then, I guess we'll have to inform Ren." Said Ruby, who had calmed down.

"That's not too bad of an idea. Hopefully we can get to them in time-

As if this was a comedic prompt of an author, the same Panthera Leo as before came out towards them from behind a tree.

"You spoke too-

"Soon. I know.

**Man. I am BAD at keeping promises. Make a mental note not to trust me whenever I announce a deadline. That being said, the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune was greeted by the flash of white light upon waking up. After his eyes adjusted, he could see that he was in an affirmatory room somewhere in the medical wing of Beacon. _What happened last night? Oh, that's right… the Pandora Leo. Wait. How am I still alive?_

"*ahem. We're very glad that you've made it." Said a tall male in a white uniform, presumably the doctor. "Your friends have been worried sick about you. One of them very literally." He said, pointing his eyes toward the bed beside him.

Jaune immediately looked to his right. There on the bed was the familiar redhead he was fortunate to even be partnered with. He saw the doctor leave only for Weiss coming in moments after.

"You get injured and hospitalize two." Weiss joked.

"Explain to me what happened." Jaune inquired.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but when we found you, we found her on top of you. At that time you were glowing a bright white. It must've been your aura, which was unusual because you had an injury, and normally your aura had to be depleted in order for that to happen." Weiss started to explain.

"How-

"I was getting to that. You see, there was a correlation between that incident and your aura level now. I believe that if it weren't for that high boost of increase, you wouldn't have survived. But you did so in place of Pyrrha's life. There is a good chance she may not wake up. Best case scenario, she stays in a coma for about a week or so."

"Sorry." Jaune instinctively apologized.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Pyrrha. If she's listening." Weiss said as she walked out.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry of putting you in a coma like this."

… _Huh. No response. What was I even expecting._ _Wait. Why am I at Beacon?_

* * *

Ren was reaching the limit of his stamina, after spending so much energy from distracting the Macrosimien. Nora, by herself, was carrying the weight of the pair, shooting into the weak points of the beast, or what she thought were the weak points. The colossal monster didn't budge.

"Damn it! It's too strong." Exclaimed Ren in frustration.

"I got an idea. Throw me your dagger pistols." Said Nora, readying her hammer. Immediately, yet hesitantly, Ren complied, heaving the said items up to where Nora blast jumped. Nora then used the daggers to position herself onto the tree, giving her a clear view of surroundings. She noticed Yang and Blake running towards where they thought she and Ren might be.

"Ren! Pass me the signals." Nora called, pointing her direction at the sachet Ren was carrying.

* * *

"Blake, did you hear that?" Said Yang.

"Yes. It seems like Ren and Nora ran into some sort of ape Grimm. The Macrosimien! Blake gasped.

"We have to help them!" Exclaimed Yang.

"But we have no idea where they are!" Said Blake.

"We'll just head in the general direction, and hopefully, either Nora or the Grimm will let us know." Said Yang as she and Blake did just so. They stopped in their tracks when they noticed a red cloud spiraling up from the forest.

"There they are! Hurry!" hasted Yang.

* * *

"Well this is just great." Complained Weiss.

"What do we do?" Exclaimed Ruby.

"I don't know, I thought _you're_ the leader."

"Okay, here's what we'll do. Weiss, with your weapon, parry all the Grimm's attacks. Knocking it off balance for me to deliver the final-

"Right behind ya" came from the … Grimm? There was a blast sound and standing behind the fallen Grimm was a triumphant Mercury.

"Mercury? Why are you here?" Said a pleasantly surprised Weiss, for more than just the reason that she was saved.

"Your team and Jaune's weren't the only ones called here for this mission." Said Mercury.

"Well then I guess the rest of your team-

"Hey." Came a silhouette of a large monkey.

"A Macrosapien!"

"No, Ruby. Apes don't have tails, plus they don't talk." Scolded Weiss.

"Who're you calling an ape, I'll have you know that I-

"Sun, when did you get here? I thought it was just me." Said Neptune.

"Oh. I thought that you wouldn't want to be alone for this mission. Just thought you needed some company." Mocked Sun.

"Gee, thanks. Really, I don't need-

"So are we going to do anything about the Pandora Leo getting back up?" shouted Weiss.

"Let's follow through with our original plan. Sun, you go find Ren. Neptune, stay close and fire if necessary." Ordered Ruby.

"Isn't there, like, so many places Ren could be right now?" Reasoned Weiss.

"Just trust me, tracking people in a forest is one of my strong suits." Said Sun confidently, earning an icy glare from Weiss.

"Great. Alright Weiss and Neptune, time to take down the king."

"Sorry?" Said both Weiss and Neptune.

"You know, lion. King of the jungle- Nevermind. Let's go!"

* * *

Ren was out of breath. He began to worry for his life as his pace away from the beast was slowing down. He only avoided harm by Nora repelling the monster with the blasts of her hammer. As he was gasping for air, he began to give up on defeating the beast right when he heard distant blasts and a familiar 'WOOHOO!' nearby. Nora was doing everything possible to damage the beast only for her hammer to deflect against the Grimm's seemingly armor-like fur. She quickly switched her hammer into a grenade launcher but had made no difference.

"It's no use. Everything I'm doing is not affecting this thing."

_SNAP! _

From behind the Grimm was Blake.

"This seems very Déjà vu-ish." Added Nora.

"Wait, how did you-

"Nora must've weakened the matting of the fur enough that my weapon was able to slice through it." Explained Blake.

"Well, that explains it." Came Yang, who arrived shortly after Blake.

"I take it you saw our signal." Said Ren.

"No."

"Don't be rude, Yang."

"Oh, trust me. It's not Ren who I should be rude to." Yang said, with her eyes that seem to be referring to the beast which was slowly rising up.

"Allow me to follow suit." Came an upside down Sun.

'Man, these people just show up constantly.' Ren thought.

"Well, now that the gangs all here, it's time to take down the king!" Said Yang.

"Ohh, so _that's _where Ruby got it from." Said Sun.

"Unfortunately, that's about the most I rub off onto her." Replied Yang.

"_Unfortunately_? I think that's more of a good thing, Yang." Mocked Blake.

"Guys, the thing's getting back up." Said Sun worriedly.

**I didn't lie. Welp, sorta. But don't get your hopes up, I definitely won't maintain this basis, if a basis at all. Right now, I can't say for sure if the next one will even be this _month._ But rest assured, Mending of a Broken Heart is upcoming.**


End file.
